


AU Universitario Reylo (Star Wars)

by franxren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franxren/pseuds/franxren
Summary: En este Alternative Universe intento mostrar las expectativas, las realidades, las dificultades y frustraciones de la vida universitaria imaginando cómo sería en la galaxia muy muy lejana, teniendo como protagonistas a Rey y a Kylo Ren (Ben Solo).Viene cargada de una buena dosis de drama y sobre todo de algo tan maravilloso como es el #Reylo.





	1. La Fuerza guía tus sueños.

Rey, una joven chatarrera que vivía en Jakku había estado ahorrando desde muy pequeña, porciones para poder ir a la Universidad, quería evitar ese excesivo gasto a sus padres…

Padres a los que esperaba con su peinado de tres moñitos por si no la reconocían cuando estuvieran de vuelta. Era una utopía ese hecho al igual que poder asistir a la Universidad la fecha de matriculación se acercaba , ella ya tenía las porciones ahorradas, estaba lista, quería abandonar ese desértico planeta donde no hay más que soledad y desasosiego… Llegó la noche y a la morena le costó muchísimo dormir y cuando pudo , empezó a dormir soñando con cómo sería la universidad, sus amistades, su amor platónico... pero como en anteriores veces en el _sueño_ vió un pelea y situaciones extrañas, Rey asustada se despertó y tampoco pudo volver a dormir después, entonces decidió guardar todas sus pertenencias en bolsas sin dejar nada allí, tras mucho pensarlo decidió marcharse , de noche, así no le pillaria el jefe , algo que sabía que tenía que evitar pues seguro que se negaría .

Una vez recogido todo, cogió su palo y caminó hasta la parada del transbordador y allí espero hasta la primera hora de la mañana, despierta pensando en ese _sueño_... Ella soñó que estaba en clase pero había un chico en el pasillo que la llamaba ¿Quién sería ese chico de largo cabello que la llamaba? Luego salió y el escenario cambió... Estaba en la calle y había una pelea ¿porque se peleaban esos universitarios? Después estaba en el baño de la universidad y se miraba al espejo y no veía nada. ¿Porque no podía verse a sí misma? No entendía nada. Una vez llegó la primera hora , cogió el primer transbordador de la mañana, solo había una persona en él, una señora pequeña de color naranja con unas gafas peculiares. Rey se sentó con ella a lo que la mujer le dice "Maz"

Rey frunció el ceño, no entendía nada – ¿Qué?-

La mujer le réplica:

– Que me llamo Maz, Maz Kanata, soy la dueña de una gran cantina en un planeta lejano de aquí.-

La morena le responde:

–Ah, Yo soy Rey, encantada, soy chatarrera y voy a estudiar a la Universidad Central Galáctica, ingenería aeroespacial, bueno, si me dejan matricularme... Nunca he estudiado y tengo mucha ilusión– dijo sonriendo.

Maz correspondió con otra sonrisa y la comentó: – ¿Nunca has estudiado? Entonces te harán un examen práctico sobre cómo desmontar una nave... Seguro que lo sabes, lo veo en tus ojos...-

Ambas sonrieron y comentaron con el transcurso del viaje como se desmonta una nave. Maz se quedó sorprendida por los conocimientos que tenía la morena. Llegó la parada donde Maz Kanata tenía que marchar.

Cogió sus cosas y se despidió de Rey: –Joven Rey, estoy segura que lo sacarás, disfruta de tu juventud, se tu misma, no ocultes tu miedo sino ¡vencelo!

Rey la miró extrañada pero asintió con la cabeza.

Se despidieron, pero a Maz se le olvidó una bolsa, que la cogió Rey para avisar a Maz de que se la olvidaba , pero justo en ese momento, entro en un _"sueño"_ , en el mismo _sueño_ de todos los días solo que esta vez se veía a sí misma en el espejo. La morena volvió a la realidad asustada, a lo que Maz le dijo:

–La fuerza... Te está llamando, eso de la bolsa es un sable, quedatelo, seguro que lo necesitarás-

Rey, negó con la cabeza asustada pero la anaranjada mujer se acercó y la abrazó diciendo:

–No tengas miedo, recuerda lo que te dije antes, vence tus miedos, y con el sable Skywalker lo lograrás-

–¿Skywalker?- Dijo Rey asombrada.

-Sí, mira, me reclaman esos señores- Dijo Maz señalando con su pequeño dedo y yendose rapidamente...

"Recuerda, **la fuerza te guía tus sueños"** fueron las ultimas palabras de la mujer hacia Rey.

Rey se quedó muy extrañada pero accedió a tener el sable haciendo caso a los consejos de Maz, por lo menos así tendría otro arma junto a su palo por si alguna mala persona quiere hacerla daño en el nuevo planeta donde vivirá...

De pronto, llega la parada donde debe bajar Rey. Con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja se bajó observando el gran edificio y los jardines de alrededor susurrando: 

-No había visto tanto verde y tanto joven en toda la galaxia...-


	2. Miradas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observando es como aprenden las crías de los porgs como poder volar.  
> Con una sola mirada a sus progenitores les basta para saber si deben dar el salto a volar o no.  
> Las miradas lo dicen todo.

 

 

> Rey, después de haberse quedado maravillada con el tamaño del campus se dirigió a su facultad a la cuál llegó gracias a las señales, pues ella estaba un poco perdida y despistada con tanto verde y tanto joven...

A la puerta de la facultad estaba un grupo de chicos , la mayoría conjuntados de colores negros, estos chicos estaban casi todos fumando... menos uno, el cual la joven lo miro por simple curiosidad, cuando vio que su cara le resultaba muy conocida, le entró un escalofrío , el chico notó también un escalofrío y miró justo donde estaba Rey.

Ambos al mirarse se acaloraron e hicieron un espamo asustados, después la mirada se cortó.

Los chicos entraron a la facultad, el chico de largos ca _bello_ s miró hacia atrás cuando justo la morena estaba mirándole, a continuación ella giró la mirada bruscamente , justo en ese cambio brusco de mirada , se fijó en dos chicas de ojos rasgados, que estaban abrazándose en un banco , estas chicas despues del abrazo juntaron sus manos y ambas con unos collares que tenían lo juntaron e hicieron un forma, sonriendo , la chica más alta se fue corriendo a la facultad.

La joven ~~chatarrera~~  observaba la escena asombrada.

Y se acercó a la entrada de la facultad.Allí se dirigió a la sección de Secretaria, donde formalizó su matrícula y dónde se quedó sin porciones, en ese preciso momento tuvo la misma sensación que tenía de pequeña de no tener nada... 

Rey se habló a sí misma :

–Tranquila Rey, tu puedes, ahora te has quedado sin porciones, pero lo has pagado todo, solo falta aprobar el examen y ya está–

La morena acudio al examen práctico de selección el cuál superó con creces, con muy buena nota. No sé sintió nerviosa en ningun momento solo se sintió triste al recordar situaciones pasadas...

Nada más salir acudio a la oficina de admisión de habitaciones.

Allí coincidió con la chica de ojos rasgados donde esta misma se digirió a Rey:

–Te vi en el examen, ¿qué tal te salió? ¿Aprobaste?–

A lo que Rey contestó:

–Claro, si no no estaría aquí... Saque un 10 ¿y tú?–

La morena , sonriendo dijó:

–No me lo puedo creer, no se donde estoy, estoy perdida , tienes razón...–

Sonríe más y con una voz aguda dice:

–No me lo puedo creer tampoco, estoy hablando con una chica que ha sacado un 10, madre mía... Un , dos , tres respira Rose, respira. ¡Ayyy! Yo saqué un 6 y ah me llamo Rose por cierto...

A lo que la joven castaña con un gesto asombrada y sonriente le contesta:

Yo soy Rey, soy de Jakku, de la nada...

–¡De la nada pero has sacado un 10! ¡por cierto! ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de habitación? Es que no se con quién me va a tocar y tú me das buenas vibraciones, siento ser tan rápida o pesada.– Dijo Rose.

A lo que Rey sonrojada pensando que ya había hecho una amistad contestó con un indudable Sí.

Ambas se apuntaron y se fueron juntas a la habitación, durante el camino.

Rey preguntó:

–¿Tu novia tambien estudia en la facultad no? Es que te vi antes con ella en el banco y me resultasteis muy agradables...–

Rose con una carcajada de por medio:

–¡Es mi hermana! ¡Ojalá yo tener pareja!–

Rey no dudó en sonreír disimulando pues se sentía un poco mal al haberse equivocado aunque la risa de Rose era muy contagiosa.

Cuando de repente un chico de piel morena salió corriendo asustado de un aula, detrás de él, medio patinando por lo resbaladizo que era el suelo , el chico de largos cabellos gritando:

–¡TRAIDOR!–

Con tan mala suerte que se chocó con Rey, haciéndola caer.

El chico la levantó muy rápido pues se sentía mal, pero el impulso de haberla levantando tan rápido hizo que ella se acercara muchísimo a su cara donde ambos cruzaron una mirada muy intensa de unos segundos y dónde ambos estaban muy acalorados a la vez que sintieron un escalofrío e hicieron un espamo medio asustados.

–Tengo la sensación de que te conozco... Quién eres?– dijo el chico

Ella contesto:

–Rey–

–Yo Kylo Ren– dijo Kylo marchandose corriendo...

Rey solo escuchó el final y lo escuchó un poco diferido... Ella entendió Ben.

Rey asombrada preguntó a Rose si sabía porque se perseguían si era un tipo de juego o novatada.

A lo que Rose dijo:

Es una larga historia...

 

 


End file.
